1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection terminal for an electric apparatus comprising a conducting part which is associated with an insulating support and which has a tapped hole a screw which passes through a tightening stirrup and which is engaged in this hole, means being provided on the support for limiting the movement of the head in the unscrewing direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The very frequent use of this type of terminal, as well as the time which must be spent on clamping the conductors which they receive, have led electric equipment manufacturers to take an interest in the different problems with which the user or the maintenance staff are confronted.
In a first approach, the screws of such apparatus terminals, unprotected in the unscrewing direction, were locked at the time of their manufacture, so as to prevent accidental unscrewing thereof during transport, as well as the loss which resulted therefrom.
When it was discovered that the staff was compelled to spend a not inconsiderable time in unscrewing these screws so as to fit conductors under their tightening stirrups, at the time of wiring up, measures were then taken so that the body of the electric apparatus concerned, or the walls of this body close o the terminals, had shapes adapted for preventing these screws from falling which were partially screwed into the conducting part; this approach, which has the advantage of making already open terminals available to the user, does not however prevent untimely screwing up of the screw, which is caused by vibrations which may be met with for example during transport of apparatus thus equipped.